Talk:Clock Format/@comment-29230720-20190311171151/@comment-31012996-20190327194050
To be honest, even as a Disney fan, I don't like a lot of the things that Disney has done with the show in the United States; they made the time limits too tight, they changed the format, they changed the music and set design, and they overexposed the show, leading to the primetime cancellation, forcing it to transition into syndication. I would prefer that Sony (2waytraffic's parent company) produce the show, or at least maybe Sony should be the primary distributor of the show, and Disney can be the secondary distributor, since I would like to see celebrities from Disney movies and TV shows as contestants on the show. As for the rule on time itself, for the standard format, the rule should be that there should be initially no time limit; however, if the contestant take too long to answer a question, they should be placed on a 60-second shot clock; if the shot clock expires, they will be forced to walk away. The shot clock should activate after the contestant spends: *more than 5 minutes on questions 1-5 *more than 10 minutes on questions 6-10 *more than 15 minutes on questions 11-14 *more than 30 minutes on question 15 Now, for the actual clock format itself, involving actual strict time limits to answering questions, it should be done in three levels, named Time Trial Levels. In order to qualify for the first level, the contestant must win at least the monetary amount for question 10 or greater, and in order to qualify for every subsequent time trial level, the contestant must once again win the monetary value for question 10 or greater. Here's how it should work: Time Trial Level 1: *1 minute (60 seconds) for questions 1-5 *2 minutes (120 seconds) for questions 6-10 *3 minutes (180 seconds) for questions 11-14 *3 minutes + accumulated time bank for question 15 The clock should not start until after all four answers have been read. If the contestant does not finalize an answer before the clock hits 0, they will be forced to walk away (this format uses the classic 3 lifelines, and does not use Double Dip). As the contestant progresses through the time trial levels, the time limits get stricter and tighter. Time Trial Level 2: *1 minute (60 seconds) for questions 1-14 *1 minute + accumulated time bank for question 15 Time Trial Level 3 (this is the final level): *30 seconds for questions 1-10 *1 minute (60 seconds) for questions 11-14 *1 minute + accumulated time bank for question 15 15 seconds is too little time to answer a question, even if it's an easy question, which will cause some contestants to accidentally speak too fast and blurt out a wrong answer, which in turn causes them to flunk out and leave with nothing at all, whereas 45 seconds is too little time to answer a hard question. the minimum amount of time allowed for an easy question should be 30 seconds, and the minimum amount of time allowed for a hard question should be 60 seconds.